Culture Shock
by MannyJ
Summary: Tecun is a different His father isn't Zeus or Ares, his mother isn't Aphrodite or His parent is Huracan, the K'ich'e Mayan god of storm and Raised among the Aztecs he was raised to fight, to kill abominable monsters and raised to be a warrior that defends the Earth against monsters from What happens when his next mission sends him to Camp Halfblood?
1. Culture Shock

**Chapter 1: Fish Out of Water**

"Terrible!" I yelled in frustration, "This is the fifth monster in a row!" I focused on the downed manticore in front of me. That annoying tail was sliced off and it was too exhausted to shoot another thorn. Without mercy I grabbed its face, "Turn to ash!" A muffled, painful screech was all I heard before it combusted into a cloud of dust.

A boy came into the alley right after I finished the fight, "Are you okay, Tecun?" Looking at him the boy had fair skin, and was average height and build and I couldn't see his hair because of the Rasta hat he wore. He was wearing long baggy pants and a hoodie. His name was Mike and he's been my guide since I landed in Long Island.

I cleared the dust away with a bit of wind, "Mike, why am I being attacked by so many monsters? Is this normal in America?"I asked while wiping the dust from my shirt. My outfit was simple. Blue jeans, a black tank under a blue short sleeve button down, and some black sandals.

He could see me clearly once the dust was gone, "Yeah...Sorry about that." He said calmly..

I raised a brow, "Am I the only one who think basilisks and manticores in Long Island is a bit strange?" I asked while wiping off any spare dust, "And don't even get me started about airport security."

"Do you think being able to make things spontaneously combust is normal?" Mike asked.

"Touche'." I conceded. The black sword in my hand turned into a single black bracelet on my wrist, "Now let's go before any other monsters attack. I have faith you're taking me to a safe place."

I don't think I introduced myself yet. Tecun Uman, the Aztec/Mayan demigod. Brown skin, large brown eyes, and straight black hair down to my shoulders. I'm small for my age, 5 foot 3 and 120 lbs, give or take. Don't take a look and assume I'm easy prey though, many monsters have made that mistake before.

My base is Central America but I've been sent to the States by my father Huracan, a K'iche' Mayan god, on yet another mission. I don't know the details, but I'm to stay at a place called Camp-Halfblood for the time being. When I had landed in New York Mike was there to escort me. The states seem to have a monster problem, I've only been here for an hour and been attacked by five of them already. They were annoying, but easily dispatched. Still with all these monsters, I was anticipating to see where Mike would take me.

**Chapter 2: Camp Halfblood**

After a few more fights we were climbing a very high hill. As we got closer I saw a pine tree and a large dragon next to it, "Another one?" I exclaimed. There was a disturbingly high monster population.

I went to attack but Mike put a hand on my shoulder. I guess he saw my eyes, they turn completely white when I tap into my power, "No need, Tecum." He took my arm and approached the dragon who seemed to be protecting the tree, "Peleus!" The dragon responded to Mike's call and Mike dragged me closer to him.

Peleus looked at me like foreign cuisine. He put his head down and sniffed at me, "Uhh...nice dragon. Don't eat me okay, I'm probably spicy," I tried to move away but Mike wouldn't let me. Soon he looked at me with his yellow eyes, snorted and continued guarding the tree, "Are we done here?" I asked with maybe a slight tinge of fear.

"What's wrong? Don't like dragons?" He asked as we walked down the hill.

I shiver went up my spine, "I don't like reptiles period, or dogs." Then I noticed we were walking on grass, "Speaking of things I don't like." I took off my sandals and stuck them into my pack, "Much better."

Mike hit himself on the head, "I can't believe I forgot." He said before sitting down and pulling off his feet, showing off a pair of goat legs.

"So you're a satyr. Interesting." I was a bit fazed at the show but after fighting off a gorgon and seeing a dragon I began to expect the unexpected, "Anyways let's go." Soon we were approaching our destination, Camp-half blood. I saw a lot of people here, kids mostly, running around in orange 'Camp Halfblood' shirts. Regardless, I came for one person, "Mike, where is Chiron?" I asked.

"He's probably at the Big House."

"Take me there."

I heard the clopping of a horse's hooves, "Actually, I'm right here." I turned around to see a centaur. He was much taller than me and his human half had brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes, and a scruffy beard. His horse half was that of a white stallion, "How can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Tecun Uman. I was sent here by my father." I explained.

His eyes widened in realization, "Oh of course. You're Huracan's son correct?" I nodded my head, "Yes, we've been waiting for you. Follow me." He led us to a sky blue house and once we went in there were people waiting. There were about twenty campers and an older man, who seemed to be in charge.

I took an empty seat while Chiron stood behind me. After a bit of painful silence I spoke, "What do we do now?" I asked.

A big, tall strong-looking girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, "How about you introduce yourself." She tried.

Looking around I guess this is what they were expecting, "My name is Tecum Uman. 16 years old and from Antigua, Guatemala. Before you ask I'm 5'3'' and my favorite color is red. I have absolutely no idea why I'm here or why my father sent me."

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy with tanned skin spoke up next, "Who is your father exactly? My name is Will by the way."

"Huracan," At that they looked around at each other since trying to figure out, "You probably don't know of him." I said, "Huracan is the K'ich'e Mayan god of storm, fire and creation. Gods from that particular Pantheon are few and far between now," I explained, "Since I've seen monsters, a dragon and a centaur I'd assume you're all demigods." I deducted, "But that leads me to question which pantheon you're from. I really don't know what I've been dragged into."

"You're pretty smart," A beautiful girl piped up. The very first thing I noticed was that she was of Cherokee descent. She had dark skin and chocolate-brown hair. Then I saw that her eyes changed colors every so often. Despite it all she had a tomboyish style, "The name's Piper. We're the children of the Greek Gods, like Zeus and Ares. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." She explained.

I thought about it, "That helps. A lot, actually. No wonder I'm so lost, I know next to nothing about this pantheon." I was trying to get as much info as possible, "So I'm guessing there's a reason you're all in one place. Is it because the monsters?"

"Right again. Monsters kill demigods. The stronger your parent is the more monsters that will come after you. Don't you have things like this in the south?"

I nodded, "There are monsters down south. If you have any questions for me would you mind introducing yourself before asking it?" I prompted.

We were in the Big House for a while. As they asked me questions about Mesoamerica I asked them about Greece and America. It was fun to learn about their culture. Clarisse spoke up over the crowd, "Tecun, where do you stand on combat?" I've recently learned she was the daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war.

I smirked at her, "I'm a capable fighter if that's what you're asking." I was confident, a bit overconfident, in my combat skill.

Clarisse smirked back at me, "I like that. Tecun, I challenge you to a duel in the arena."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I teased, "You could be biting more than you could chew. You don't even know about my abilities."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't you think you're a bit cocky?"

I shrugged,"I can back it up. Tell me your worst nightmare, I probably fought it and sent it to Mictlan," We stared each other down. The intensity of her gaze let me know that this fight wouldn't be easy. The heat between us seemed to make everyone else in here a bit uncomfortable, "Since you insist, I accept your challenge." I stated. Clarisse smiled a rather disturbing smile at that and I smiled back.

Unfortunately my psycho smile scared some of the others here so Chiron eventually got between us, "Let's not get too hasty, we do have some logistic stuff to handle, such as which cabin you can stay in." They started talking among themselves again.

"That's good and all but now is lunch. I'd recommend that you wait until the campfire so you could make a decision with your cabinmates." Mr. D said.

Clarisse stood, "What about our duel?"

"You'll have it," Mr. D responded, "but now it is lunch. This meeting is dismissed." With that all the counselors stood up and left to their respective cabins.

**Chapter 3: A Touch of Madness**

"Now for you." Mr. D's gaze fell on me once the cabin cleared, "I have no idea what you're capable of so I need you to give me a rundown so I'm not taken by surprise."

I nodded in understanding, "Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"How do you fight?" Chiron asked, "You don't have any weapons on you."

I shook my head, "My necklace," I told them, "What some don't know about my father is that he has power over creation. I have that power too, but it's restricted to this obsidian." I took off my bracelet and let it transform to its natural state, a small black stone that can fit in a palm, then set it in front of them, "This is divine obsidian from my father. I can shape it to anything I want. Size, color, texture, hardness, sharpness. I can also break it into two and control both pieces separately. I have complete control over this stone," I explained, "It's a morph weapon basically."

Mr. D examined the stone and tossed it back. I caught it and turned it into a soft bracelet, "How much experience do you have?" He tried.

I smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." I said as I picked up my messenger bag, "I like to call these my spoils of war." From the backpack I pulled an Ahuitzotl's tail, the ever-beating heart of the Night Axe, the jaws of a Jaguar, the rattlesnake of a Tzitzimeme, the womb of a Cihuateteo, a black slave bracelet from Tezcatlipoca, and an armband made of hummingbird feathers and wings from Huitzilopochtli . Of course the organic things were all preserved in jars and the bracelet and armband were in a case.

They both pretty much had looks of utter disgust on their face. After a short awkward silence Chiron finally spoke up, "err...just how long have you been in this business?"

I put my stuff back into my bag, "I've been doing this since I could walk. It should be noted that I'm usually among the Aztecs although I'm a Mayan demigod. I was trained by Huitzilopochtli since I was able to walk and I finished his training in Mictlan when I was about eight. After that I've just been fighting monsters."

Chiron's hoof clomped a little, "What about your demigod powers?" He asked tentatively.

I tilted my head as I thought, "As of now I'm learning to use my the storm, and my power of creation is limited to my obsidian," I stood up and grabbed a random piece of paper from Mr. D's scrap heap and held it out, "For now, my talents lie in fire," The paper combusted in my hand. I let it fall as it burned, "I don't mean offense when I say this, but honestly I'm much stronger than any of these campers. In battle experience alone they're outclassed, not to mention the caliber of my powers. I have no idea why my father would send me here, but I'll have to bear it for the time being."

As I turned to leave I heard Mr.D speak, "I know your type."

I turned around, "Excuse me?"

"You're smug," Suddenly his gaze turned piercing, maddening, "But I wonder what's behind that façade. What exactly did you have to sacrifice for that strength? Would it still be worth it if there was someone better?" His questions seemed to get stuck in my head as he asked but his little mind games were for null.

I raised a brow at him, "Someone better? Find someone, then we can find out. Choose wisely. For only a god can stop me," With that I closed the door behind me.

When got out to join the people, well, when in Greece do as the Greeks do. I got some food, sacrificed some to whoever wanted it then sat against a tree away from the tables. I watched the campers as they ate together, smiling, talking. Mr. D's questions haunted me, and I shook my head to get them away. I didn't sacrifice anything, right? I know I can back everything I say. I am strong!...Right?

All my life I fought for my father. When I walked he sent me straight to Huitzilopochtli to make me strong. Then I started hunting monsters, abominations in the night. A few times there were very close calls. At each eclipse I'd be standing against the Tzitzimeme not knowing if I'd survive the night. I didn't talk to regular people, they didn't understand. They wouldn't understand. A therapist is out of the question unless I want to be in a straightjacket for life. I'm too dangerous for regular people anyway. Like all demigods I attract monsters, but the ones down in Mesoamerica don't care about collateral damage. I don't want to sound overly angsty though, that's to be expected. I spent my life fighting...what else can I do?

Suddenly there was a shadow over me. I looked up to see a beautiful, green nymph coming from the tree I sat against, "Why are you crying?" she asked while wiping my face.

"It's nothing. I've got dirt in my eyes," I told her.

"Yeah, and I'm a water nymph," She snarked, "I'm Sykei."

I nodded to her, "Tecun."

She tilted her head at the name, "Tecun? Who's your parent?"

"Huracan. It's not Greek, its Mayan. I think I'm some exchange camper or something."

She smiled, "That's really cool. But why are you so down?"

I looked away from her, "Thanks for the concern, but I don't want to talk about it," With that I left and threw out the empty trash. After lunch I wandered about the camp. People were doing a lot of different things now, archery, tracking, volleyball. My encounter with the manticore made me think. If that was a high tier monster here I hope they never find themselves up against Aztec monsters. I ducked away from the crowd of activity. I went to the forest and trained until dinner.

I sent Tenoch, my nagual, out to scout the area while I trained. An nagual, by Aztec standards, is a person's shadow self and a piece of their soul in animal form. Because of my training I can manifest mine into two animals. An eagle for scouting and observation or a jaguar for combat. Tenoch saw a kid looking for me and landed on his head, "Can I help you?" I asked through the eagle.

He wanted to smack the bird and run. Understandable, a big black talking eagle on your head can be rather unsettling, "Umm...Is this Tecun?" He asked nervously.

"It is. Don't worry about the bird, he won't hurt you," I reassured.

"Can't we, like, talk in person?"

I started walking, "Alright I'll be there in a bit," I walked out towards the direction of my nagual and soon found them. The bird perched on my shoulder when it saw me, much to his relief, "Okay, what do you want?"

The match starts in 15 minutes, follow me." He helped me up and we walked along behind Athena's cabin to a metal garden shed of sorts. "In here is the armory."

I took a quick look in and, as expected, they had nothing more than bulky greek armor, "I'm fine like this," I said before moving on.

"No armor? Or weapons? You're not fighting bare handed are you?" He asked incredulously.

I gave him a look, "I'm always armed" I explained, "I'd rather use the weapon I have, it's more versatile than anything here."

**Chapter 4: Fighting the Drakon Slayer**

Clarissa was waiting for me in full Greek armor and she had a spear for her weapon. It wasn't just us, I'd say a lot of the camp was watching. I took off my bracelet and broke the obsidian in two, "Are there any conditions or restrictions?" I asked.

"I wouldn't do such a thing." She said.

I tilted my head at her pride, "Fine," I crafted two batons from the obsidian, "I won't hold back," I warned.

"I am Clarisse, Drakon-Slayer. Remember it well," She readied her spear.

I raised my batons, "Tecun Uman, Quetzalcoatl's Rider. Prepare yourself," I dashed forward with the wind and attacked. She blocked it with her shield and tried to use her spear but I ducked under it and spun behind her. I smacked the back of her knees with the sticks and she fell forward. While she fell I pushed her face down then flipped in front of her. She wasn't ready for my sheer speed, and paid the consequence.

She got up PISSED! She dashed at me and moved much faster than she should have. I dodged but my side was sliced by her spear. I ignored it and focused on her, there a slight confusion was on her face yet I wasn't deterred. I threw down the batons and transformed my obsidian into a blowgun and shot for her eyes, but she covered up with her shield. That shield had to go. I made two bolo swords before charging again. This time I aimed at the shield and sliced at it. The shield was strong and it didn't break from the attack but it was damaged. She came with her spear again and I knocked it down with the sword before it could connect. I grabbed it and focused heat to it. With a yelp Clarisse let the spear go as I continued heating it. Soon it began melting into a puddle of bronze.

If looks could kill I would be in Mictlan, "How did you grab my spear without being shocked?"

I made distance between us before I answered, "My father is the god of storm and fire. A little spark plug like your spear won't hurt me."

With her deadly weapon out the way I turned my swords into sticks again and charged. The best defense is a good offense. I was taken by surprise again when she caught the stick and grabbed my arms by using the excess motion. Instead of being thrown I latched on to the shield. Clarisse slipped out her arm and moved back right before it exploded in a blaze.

I threw the charred shield down, "Smart move," I said impressed, "It's been awhile since I had this much trouble fighting a mortal," I complimented, "I think you'd survive the Aztecs, at least until the eclipse."

She took a knife strapped to her leg and held it ready and charged faster than she should've for her size. I made sure not to get hit this time and came at her with my knife. Both of our movements flowing to get a hit, we were stuck in a deadly dance. Her skill impressed me, considering her father I shouldn't be too surprised. When I found an opening the knife cut through the armor. I was cut too but I've been through worse. We were still dancing this blade dance to see who would lose it first, both amassing cuts in various places. We drew first blood long ago and were weren't stopping until it was really over. I feel like we were both having a bit too much fun.

I moved just a bit out of range and she lunged her knife arm forward. I caught her arm with my free hand and swung my knife hand around to trap her arm and put my knife at her throat. I disarmed her and pointed that knife at her throat too. She was at my mercy, the battle was over.

**Chapter 5: Hearing Voices**

Apparently Chiron thought the same, "I think that is quite enough of this duel." I let Clarisse go and dropped her knife to the ground next to her.

I offered a hand, "That was a great fight, Drakon slayer."

She shot a look at me and smacked my hand away, " I'm pissed you melted my spear pretty boy."

"You should've said something about it earlier," I shrugged, "I like how you fight. Who taught you?"

She took off her helmet, "I should be asking you that question. I've never seen someone use a pair of sticks like that."

"Huitzilopochtli," I told her, "He's the Aztec equal to your Ares."

She listened attentively, "Interesting."

Will from Apollo's cabin came up to us, well, me in a bit of dismay, "Tecun, don't you realize how much you're bleeding? Why would you fight without armor!?" I looked down and saw my body was covered in blood and cuts and there's also the gash in my side. I shrugged it off, this was actually normal for me. I looked at my blade, it had some blood on it and I licked it off, "What are you doing!?" Will yelled again.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm an Aztec, I can't help it." I gave it another lick much to his dismay, "It helps me heal if I get enough." Like many Aztec deities a bit of blood made life easier for me. No matter how injured I was I'd heal if I can get my hands on some blood

"I'm going to heal you two." He said. Then he started singing in what I guess is Greek. He was a rather good singer, and as he sang all my wounds started to close up and heal. "I'm done here, Clarisse, your team needs you for capture the flag."

She nodded, "I'll be there. Farewell, Tecun," with that she was off.

I picked up my bag and morphed my obsidian to a bracelet, "I guess I'll have you under my wing now." Will said, "It's time for capture the flag, but I get the feeling you work alone."

"Yeah. I'm not really a people person," I explained. Will lead me to an archery range, "How well do you shoot?"

I picked up one of their bows. As expected it was different from my flatbow, but a bow is a bow, "I should be able to shoot well with this." I told him.

He drew his arrow and took aim at the five ringed bullseye, "Well, take aim," Will's arrow flew across and hit dead center of the yellow circle, bullseye. I took aim and drew my arrow. When I shot it veered off to the right of the bullseye, hitting the edge of the yellow circle, "Impressive," Will noted, "Is Huracan an archer, Tecum?"

I shook my head, "I only inherited my powers from my father. Everything else is from training in Mictlan."

"Training? Exactly how long have you been training?"

"As long as I can remember. My father says since my first step," I drew another arrow, "I don't want to talk about it," I focused on the arrows. One after another in a small competition of sorts. I had started questioning myself again, but I pushed that weakness away, but the more I pushed it the more it came back louder.

'What did you sacrifice?' I ignored the voice for a bullseye, yet it was strange to hear voices in my head. 'What's behind the facade?' Not losing concentration. Another bullseye. 'What can you do other than fight?' Red circle, I'm getting distracted. I must be being targeted. 'Is it all you are? A weapon.' I'm not just a weapon! The arrow hit the blue. 'Useless outside of a fight.' Stop. 'Useless in real life!' Shut up! 'Useless, useless, useless, useless!' That's a lie. 'You can't live. You just kill, kill and die. Die.' Voices in my head, laughing, gloating, and it's true.! 'Pointless. Worthless. Kill. Die. Useless! Disgusting! Useless! Stupid! Ignorant! Useless! Useless! USELESS!'

"QUIET!" I shouted. My bow and arrow caught fire and the target I was shooting exploded into flames.

Will noticed the loss of control, "Tecun, what's wrong?"

I didn't listen to him, I was already running.

**Chapter 6: From Bad to Worse**

Why was I running? What was I running from? These voices that followed me in my head. They wouldn't. Shut. Up! I'm going to go mad at this rate. Suddenly the ground under me changed and I fell. The voices stopped and I noticed I fell into some water. Looking around I found myself on the beach. It was night time now and there was a full moon illuminating the camp. In the corner of my eye I saw movement. An Ahuitzotl. I saw another blur of motion, and another, how many were there, and how did they get so fast?

I jumped away from the water so they couldn't lure me in. They should've left, but they were still on the edge of my vision. I made swords from my obsidian and fought them the best I can. They must be rogue Naguals , I had to dispatch them. After that I would figure how they managed to follow me here.

Suddenly from nowhere I saw someone. I saw a girl from the camp walking towards me. She had hazel eyes and long brown hair. She was beautiful so it was obvious she was from Aphrodite's cabin, "Tecum." She called.

I sent Tenoch to protect her in his jaguar form, "Turn back," I warned.

Instead she came closer, "Calm down, Tecun. There's nothing there. Just come with me back to camp."

Her words had a pull on my mind as she spoke. She wasn't a demigod if she could do that. She a monster too, that's the only way, "Get away, Cihuateteo." I put my blades up in preparation. The Naguals around me stopped attacking when she came.

"Cihuateteo?" She wondered, "Tecun, my name is Eve. I'm a friend, put down your sword."

Her words were compelling, but my will was stronger than her charmspeak, "Stop trying! Leave Cihuateteo, stop this madness. You can't defeat me."

Suddenly a girl with grey eyes and curly blonde hair came from nowhere and slapped me, "Get a hold of yourself, Tecun!" She yelled.

I was stunned, and not in a good way, "I know he was being whiney, Annabeth," Eve said, "But you didn't need to hit him like that." She stopped when she looked at me, "Annabeth, what's wrong with his eyes?"

The dumb blonde that slapped me took her hand and ran off the beach, "Get Chiron."

**Chapter 7: Inferno**

"Burn, burn, burn, burn, BURN!" Around me erupted a terrifying inferno. The dazzling white conflagration rose high above me, lighting the night sky as if it were daybreak.

I heard the voices of panicking campers. Chiron was trying to contain the chaos and so was Mr. D, "Percy! We need water!" Chiron yelled.

A boy flying on a black pegasus yelled back, "I'm on it!" Percy flew around the flame and dropped into the water behind the flames. A torrent of water came from the ocean, rearing back like a giant rogue wave.

In my madness I thought it was Chalchiuhticue's fury, "This is not the end of the Water Sun. Return to Mictlan!" I sent the inferno to attack the wave and sustained the heat as the wave evaporated away. After that I made a prison of flames to keep all of them locked out.

The boy in the wave ejected himself from the evaporating wave , and his horse retrieved him before he was caught in the inferno, "Chiron, there's just too much!" He yelled, "I can't douse it!" Contrary to the chaos outside, inside the flames was much calmer.

I was surrounded by dazzling white fire and a small area around me was untouched by the flames. The white flames had made a column around me and I was in the eye of the firestorm. I stayed in my one spot, alone. I needed to be alone. I wanted to get away from it all. All the fighting, the eclipses, the blood sacrifices, the monsters. And now the Greeks been thrown into the mix. I just want to be alone and they won't leave me be. This wall of fire, this blazing shelter, would make them leave me alone.

My state of tranquil fury was disturbed when I saw a figure walking unflinchingly through the wall of white flames. I watched expecting him to evaporate into steam and plasma, but instead he walked right into the eye with little more than a singed shirt. This guy was taller than me, like 5'6'' and had a slim build. He had curly black hair that was smoking a bit, dark brown eyes, and a babyish face, "Now this is what I call hot!" He said cheerfully.

**Chapter 8: Leo Valdez**

I looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you? You should be dead," This fire was white hot, he should be ionized.

He looked around the area and put his hand in the flame and back out, "Yeah, thanks." He said as he walked around the safezone.

I sighed. He wasn't listening, "The back of your head is on water."

He patted his head and turned to me, "Wait, what?"

"What is your name!" I yelled. My gods he was such a ditz.

He laughed and put his hand on the back on his head, "Sorry about that. The name's Leo. Leo Valdez."

I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, "Explain how you got here."

He spun around a little while looking around, "I walked."

I used the flame around us and shot it at him in little fireballs that grew into a sphere with him inside it. After a minute I slammed the miniature sun down. To my surprise he was still alive, although his shirt was completely burned off now, "I'll ask another question. What are you?"

He got up off the ground and shook himself, "A demigod like everyone else around here. My father is Hephaestus."

"Why just you? Hephaestus has other children, you all could've come."

He came closer, "I came because no one else could," He snapped his finger and an orange flame rose from his hand, "I'm like you, Tecum."

"So you're a pyrokinetic too." I summed, "That explains how you're still alive. What I don't know is why you're here."

"I'm here to ask you to put out the fire. Percy already tried dousing it and failed, and its too strong for me to control, but you have it as a nice cube around you."

I laughed at him, "In case you haven't noticed the purpose of the fire was to keep people away, that's why you all haven't died yet. There are voices in my head, I need to be left well alone."

He fidgeted some more, "Yeah, about that insanity." He started, "'Mr. D can help with that."

I shook my head, "I got this. I just need time alone."

He sighed, "Is that how you work?" He accused, "Do you do everything alone?"

I walked up to him, "Actually I do. I work alone, I fight alone, and I've been fine all by myself!"

He tried to grab me but a shock stopped him, "Listen you white-eyed, overpowered, pipsqueak." He said while shaking his hand from the shock, "Just because you're strong doesn't mean you never need help. Get over yourself, dude. There are people who want to help you but you're just going to hide away in here for gods know how long. Everyone isn't out to fight."

"I can't do anything but fight. It's all I remember, it's all I know how to do. What can other people do for me? Who would help a weapon?" I challenged.

He sighed in frustration, "Have you ever even tried asking for help? People are willing to help if you'd ask a little. You don't have to handle everything, Tecum!"

His words were shaking my resolve, "You really just don't know! I'm dangerous, Leo, just look around you. I'm a person of mass destruction! Who can I really depend on?"

He held his hand out, "Me. Just for once, even if it's just for a moment, depend on me."

After a moment of silence I grudgingly took his hand, "Leo, you might be the dumbest person I've ever met, but at least you're trying."

He smiled at me, "I'm not too weak I can't help out." He looked around him, "Now how about you get rid of this flame."

I nodded to him, "When it gets small I need you to smother it with your hands. This is a delicate procedure and it's going to take a lot of effort to contain the radiation after I shrink it. Can you handle that?"

He smirked, "See, your getting better already."

I calmed myself and focused on the inferno. I focused the walls around me to a ball of fire above me. After a while, the column of white fire was a ball above me that shined like a bright white sun. I made it smaller and smaller. I kept compressing it although it fought to go wild. When it was small enough Leo grabbed the miniature sun and smothered it of oxygen. The whole process left me exhausted, white fire drains me completely. I tried to stay upright but my my head started spinning and my body went weak. I fought it off until I was sure it was completely extinguished, then everything went black.

**Chapter 9: Waking Up**

I came to some time later. Dizzy and disoriented I tried to look around, but my vision was blurry and unfocused, "Look at all these scars. Dear gods, it's terrible." I heard a girl's voice.

I heard a boy respond, "What's more pressing is that he hasn't woken up yet. Nectar or ambrosia?" A boy's voice said.

"I don't know." Said different, female voice, "It might kill him."

I tried to speak but at first it came out in Nahuatl. Then I tried again and it came out in English, "Hey, I need my bag," I said weakly.

A girl with short black hair came over to me, "You're finally awake." She observed.

'No, I'm sleeping' I thought snarkily, "Not for long. I really need my bag. Please get it for me," With that they left to get it. I tried to move, and failed, then tried again. By time the medics came with my bag I could sit up, "Thanks," I said. I rummaged through my bag and took out a red water bottle, "Are there any cups?" I asked.

"I'll get some." In short time the male medic left and came back with a styrofoam cup, "Here you go. I'm surprised you're sitting up already." He said.

I was running on willpower now, "That makes both of us." I said as I opened the bottle.

Steam came out the top and when I tipped it over a crimson liquid filled the white cup, "What is that?" The girl asked with a sick look on her face.

I looked over to her, "I'm Aztec. Take three guesses." I tried. Then I drank the crimson liquid down. I felt better already,

Much to my amusement the girl turned a sickly green, "I'm gonna puke," After that she ran out the room.

The male was laughing, "That's actually pretty funny," He said, "What is it really?" He asked interested.

"She's spot on actually," I said as I stood up. I poured another cup and held it out to him, "Would you like a taste?" The look on his face was priceless. It was as if someone stamped the word 'squick' all over him, "Thanks for treating me." I told him as I left.

**Chapter 10: Lessons and Apologies**

Outside the sun was getting low. On the Big House deck and looked out over the beach, lost in my thoughts. Trying to sort everything together "What are you on...and where can I get some? You are really ripped." I heard Leo's voice from behind me, "I need your workout program." He said impressed.

I turned to face him, "Thanks for the compliment, but my program would probably kill you. Besides, I don't like having all these scars," I said pouring another, steaming cup. I saw the look on Leo's face, "Yes, this is exactly what you think is."

His face contorted with disgust too, "That is gross on so many levels I can't even describe it."

I finished with an 'ahh' and licked my lips, "I'll describe it for you. Delicious." I coined. We went back to the infirmary to get my bag and there was a 'Camp Half blood' shirt waiting on the bed. After I put that on we walked out the Big House.

Leo couldn't stomach watching me drink another cup, "Okay, Tecun, that is really too much. You're drinking that stuff like water." He complained.

"Fine, fine." I said as I put the bottle back in my bag, "There are some people I need to talk to. Do you know where Annabeth is? Or Percy, Eve, or Chiron?"

He thought about it, "I think you should see Mr. D first. He wanted to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, "We just left the Big House." I complained.

"Well, we're going back in." Leo asserted.

Leo took me back to the deck where Chiron and Mr. D were playing a card game. Chiron piped up when he noticed me, "Tecun, would you like to play a game?" He offered.

I shook my head, "No thanks. Mr. D, you wanted to see me."

"Right to business aren't you?" He said without looking up, "How was your taste of madness?"

My brow raised when he said that, "Excuse me?"

He pointed to his head, "I'm sure you remember. Voices I think it was."

I began to have my suspicions, "How do you know about that?"

He took a drink of his coke, "Do you know what the 'D' means, Tekken?"

"If it's what I'm thinking you're better off a detective than a camp director." I said.

Chiron chuckled a little at that before Mr. D went on, "Pretty clever, " he said, "The 'D' stands for Dionysus. I'm the god for various things, but the one thing you need to know is that I'm the god of madness. So tell me, how was it?"

I took a step but Leo grabbed my shoulder, "You made me insane? Do you have any idea just how dangerous it is if I lost it completely? I can heat my flames to the Planck temperature, all of us, everyone, could've died! I'm talking planetary devastation here!"

Leo gave me a worried look, "Exactly how hot is that dude?

I took a breath, "The Planck temperature is 1.41 x 10^32 degrees kelvin. Extremely hot doesn't begin to describe it."

Chiron spit out the coke he was drinking, "What!? Dear gods that's not even natural!"

Mr.D on the other hand did not enjoy having coke spit all over his face, "You weren't going to let that happen would you?" He put cards down as he talked, "You didn't let the fire spread to the other areas did you? You kept the flame safe more or less. I did nothing really, I simply gave a voice to the part you was trying to bury away."

The silence that followed was a bit tense, but I realized what he was trying to do, "Thanks Mr. D," I admitted.

"For what?" He pressed.

I swallowed my pride and answered him, "I was full of myself when I came here, I admit that. When I started hearing the voices I was forced to confront the issues I have. I even made a friend along the way. It was a hard lesson in humility but it worked, so thank you."

Mr. D smiled at that, "I'm glad you learned your lesson, Tekken. Now, don't you have some other people to be talking to? They're all down in the rec-room."

I nodded, "Oh yeah, Chiron-"

"I understand, Tecun. Now go talk to the other campers."

With that I left to the rec room with Leo. Waiting there were all the counselors, "I'm sorry about yesterday." I said, "I went a little crazy and you guys got caught up in the mix." I looked around the room, "Annabeth, I'm sorry about blowing up after you tried to get me together." I apologized, "Percy, I'm really sorry about almost burning you when I thought you were Chalchiuhticue. Piper, I'm sorry for scaring Eve and calling her a Cihuateteo." I took a breath, "I really hope nobody got hurt because of me, and I'm sorry if anyone did and-"

"Alright, alright we get it," Clarisse interrupted, "Mr. D told us about what he did so no one's mad at you. No one got hurt yesterday so don't worry about it too much. We needed some excitement around here anyways."

Piper spoke up, "Don't worry about Eve either. She's fine."

"I'll have to apologize too," Annabeth said, "I made things go from bad to worse when I slapped you."

I shook my head, "It's fine. You had good intentions for it."

Percy stood up, "Well I think that settles everything."

One Stoll boys piped up, "Wait. Tecun, we almost forgot to mention that you'll be staying at our cabin."

"Okay, that's cool with me. Hermes is the god of thieves right? I suggest staying out of my stuff though, some of the things in my bag really don't like strangers," I warned.

With that they were dismissed and I took another drink of my favorite beverage. As I walked outside there was a huge dog bigger than a tank. My training kicked it as my obsidian turned into my swords. I never thought an Aztec monster would follow me, "Itzcuintli!"

**Chapter 11: Mrs. O' Leary the Big Black Dog**

I set my blades alight with my power and was ready to charge, but before I attacked Leo took my shoulder, "Calm down dude," He said.

I tried to reply but it came out in Nahuatl. I tried again, "Calm down? What do you mean calm down!? Xolotl's avatar is standing in front of us!"

Percy came up laughing, "That's not Xolotl or whatever." He walked up to the Itzcuintli and began to pet it casually like it wouldn't take him straight to Mictlan, "It's just Mrs. O'Leary."

It's bark was louder than artillery gun and I backed by instinct right into Leo, "I'm guessing you don't like dogs that much do you?" He said. I quickly shook my head. I looked up to see a mischievous smile on his face, "Well I'm sure you'll like Mrs. O'Leary."

He took held my arms down to my sides and tried pushed me forward, "No, no, no, no!" I protested. Darn it I hate being short!

I pushed back against him, but froze up when the Itzcuintli barked, "Percy, give me a hand. Get Ms. O'Leary over here." Leo called. Percy ran over next to us and whistled, then the hulking beast came closer, each step sending tremors through the ground.

I won't lie, I started to panic more with each step it took, "It's gonna eat me! Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled but the two of them together were stronger than they seemed. The Itzcuintli kept coming closer and opened its maw. Focusing, I sent an electric current through my body that threw the two from me and ran for it. When I had tried to ride the wind to escape it clamped down on my leg and snatched me out the air, "Get it off me before it takes me to Mictlan!" I yelled. The beast held me down with it paw and stuck out it's tongue and started licking me, "PERCY, I SWEAR ON TEZCATLIPOCA THAT I'LL KILL HER IF SHE LICKS ME AGAIN." I was so not dying as a chew toy.

With another whistle the beast let me go. Traumatized, I pulled my manta blanket from my bag and wrapped in around me, "See that wasn't so bad wasn't?" Leo said, "She didn't eat you alive like you said she would."

I scoffed, "As if I didn't have enough problems already. That was almost as bad as Cipatli." I shuddered at the thought of that abomination, "I'm going to have nightmares for days."

"It wasn't that bad," Percy said rolling his eyes.

I got the rest of the shakes out of me when the dog disappeared, "Yes. It was," I had my styrofoam cup from earlier and threw it to the side to drink straight from the bottle, "I feel violated, abused, and filthy."

"Oh Gods with the blood drinking already!" Percy said as Leo told him about my beverage.

I swallowed it down, "Consider yourself lucky this isn't your blood you two. Though I don't know how long it'll be until I need a refill."

A bit of fear showed on Leo's face, "I don't really like the sound of that." He said, "In any case let's get to the campfire before they start without us."

**Chapter 12: End of a Misadventure**

A short trip across camp and we made it to a campfire and the fire itself was large and golden. It was beautiful. I sat with Eve while the campers sang songs. The songs were strange, mostly about old women and battle armor but I can actually say that I had fun. There was also some songs about their ancient heroes and Gods and Titans. One thing was for sure, their culture was much easier to understand than mine. Eve called me out, "Tecun, do you have any songs?"

I almost did a spit take, "I absolutely cannot sing," I stated as I rummaged through my bag, "but I can play." I pulled out an ocarina from my bag. It was a triple chambered inline ocarina capable of chords and harmonies, but was able to shift into a different ocarina if needed. The bone instrument gleamed in the light of the fire and now it had twenty-two holes. A gift from Xoxhipilli when I was oung. He gave it to me after teaching me how to play, "Is there anything specific you want me to play?" I asked.

Eve put a finger on her chin, "Something we never heard before."

I thought of what to play. I knew a lot of songs, it was a matter of which song to play. I decided to play a lullaby to mark this is the end of a very long day, When I began to play all the campers went quiet and listened. The melody was haunting yet beautiful and calming. Since this instrument was from Xoxhiphilli the music had a magical quality, it's effect as a lullaby was amplified over the camp and I noticed campers falling asleep as I played. I never knew it would affect them like that.

While I finished the fire died down to a comforting hearth and many of the campers have fallen asleep, including Eve who was sleeping against my shoulder. Those who weren't asleep was helping their cabinmates report back to their cabin. I helped Chiron and the few others still awake help the sleepier campers back to their cabin. They were all placed in a short while. I took a seat back on the long a Chiron came beside me, "That was rather nice, Tecun. Thank you for sharing that bit of music."

I stretched in my own tiredness, "No problem. I enjoyed playing."

"Would you mind if I looked at your instrument?" I put the ocarina in his hand and he studied it for a second, "Interesting," He muttered before giving it back to me. He held out his hand, "Come, let's get you to your cabin before you fall over."

I took his hand and he helped keep me upright as he escorted me to Hermes' cabin, "Thank you Chiron."

He patted my head like I was a child, "Don't think of it. It's my job."

"No, your job is handling and training Greek heroes. You and Mr. D are let me stay just for a day and I feel like a whole different person." My eyes started to get wet so I wiped them off, "I had fun, Chiron. I even made some friends. That actually means something," I was crying now, but at the same time I had a genuine smile, "I've never felt like this before. I really don't think you understand. I'm might be a bit melodramatic right now, but I've never been this happy." I slipped into Nahuatl then reverted back to English, "I was always alone, Chiron. My duel with Clarisse was the first time I was able to fight without worrying about dying. Leo is the only person, the only being, that came when I needed help." I paused for a bit as I tried to collect my thoughts.

Chiron interrupted me, "While I haven't met any Aztecs myself, the stories are terrifying."

"You don't know the half of it. Not even a quarter." I said, "It's strange really. I don't know what to do here. It's a shame all I can do is fight."

He tapped his nose, "Well now you know why you're here, don't you? There's more to life than a battlefield," He helped me stand up, "Live a little while you're here, Tecun. Be at peace. Now, get some sleep, lights out by eleven."

I got up and put my bag over my shoulder, "Okay, Chiron. Give Mr. D my thanks too."

"No problem." I started to leave but I heard him speak,"One more thing."

I turned at the door to look at him, "What is it?"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," He said with a smile before trotting off to the Big House.

I got into the cabin and went straight to one of the beds to lay down. Falling to the clutches of sleep I thought one thing, 'This is going to be a long summer.'

~End


	2. Aztec Notes

**Introduction:**  
'Culture Shock', my Percy Jackson Fanfic, was about an Aztec Demigod going to Camp Half Blood. There were many references to Aztec gods, goddesses, and monsters that went unaddressed. That's what this is for. For those who don't know what culture I'm talking about think of Apocalypto by Mel Gibson, the tribe that was infamous for human sacrifices. There was a lot more stuff that went into their culture. But that's another story.  
First of all, let it be known that the Aztecs were never called "Aztecs" in their time. They were known as the Mexica tribe. The various tribes of Central Mexico were generally known as the Nahua (NAH-wha) and their language was Nahuatl (na-WHA-tull) meaning "Clear Speech." Much of their culture was adopted by the surrounding tribes they conquered like Toltec and Mayan influences, then filtered through their own values.

**Monsters:**  
The** Ahuitzotl,** (ah-weet-SAW-tull) is an otter-dog-monkey water monster that had a hand on its tail and let out a cry like a child, to lure people to the water, whereupon it would drown them and eat their eyes, toenails, and fingernails.

**Cihuateteo**, the spirits of human women who died in childbirth. Childbirth was considered a form of battle, and its victims were honored as fallen warriors. Their physical remains were thought to strengthen soldiers in battle while their spirits became the much-feared Cihuateteo who accompanied the setting sun in the west. They also haunted crossroads at night, stealing children and causing sickness, especially seizures and madness, and seducing men to sexual misbehavior. They are depicted with skeletal faces and with eagle claws for hands.

**Cipatli**, An enormous crocodilian monster that lived in the primordial waters before Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca teamed up to slay it and make the world from its corpse. Essentially a hybrid between a crocodile, a toad, and a shark, with mouths at every joint.

The **Night Axe**, a wandering monster resembling a large headless corpse with its chest and belly slit open. Its wound would open and close periodically with a sound like an axe chopping wood. If you came across it while walking at night, you were supposed to approach it fearlessly and, timing it correctly, thrust your hand into the open wound and tear out its heart. If you did this, it would grant you a wish. If you ran away, you would die miserably. Tecum's wish was to become a stronger warrior, so he was granted the ability to heal by drinking his enemies' blood, and being able to interact with Tenoch.

The **Tzitzimeme** (plural Tzizimimeh; couldn't find pronunciation.) , star goddesses said to harrow the world during a solar eclipse. They're beautiful women with skeletal faces and rattlesnakes for penises. Yes, they're distinctly female, and they have rattlesnakes for dicks.

**The Gods: Let it be known that the Aztec pantheon had over 400 gods. I'll only include the ones Tecun interacted with**.  
**Huitzilopochtli** (weet-see-low-POACH-tlee), The Aztec god of war. Usually associated with the Eagle and the Hummingbird. A few facts is that the infamous heart-ripping ceremonies were for him. And the very first thing he did as a newborn god was kill his 400 older siblings. The Aztec equivalent to Ares.

**Tezcatlipoca** (tess-kawt-lee-POKE-ah), The god of rulers, sorcerers and warriors; night, death, discord, conflict, temptation and change and slaves. The Aztec equivalent of Hades almost. Usually appearing in the form of a jaguar. In this guise, he was called Tepeyollotl (teh-peh-yo-LOT-ull) and his roar was believed to cause earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. One of the most important gods in Aztec be considered an equal to Hades.

**Quetzalcoatl** (kett-sal-coh-AWE-tull), the Plumed Serpent. God of wind, dawn, the morning star (aka Venus), knowledge, arts, and crafts, and one of the oldest gods. Usually fighting against Tezcatlipoca. The Aztec equivalent of Zeus.

**Xochipilli**, the Flower Prince, the god of art, games, beauty, dance, flowers, music, and song. His twin sister was Xochiquetzal. Depicted as a handsome youth.

**Xochiquetzal**, The goddess of the flowers, dancing, beauty, sex, crafts, fertility, dance, music, singing, weaving, magic, and love. Twin brother is Xochipilli. Depicted as an alluring and youthful woman. Her and her twin are equal to Aphrodite. Yes there are two of them.

**Huracan**, The Mayan God of wind, storm, fire and one of the creator deities who participated in all three attempts at creating humanity. Tecun's father and 'handler'. Usually seen as a one-legged man with a prosthetic leg. Since he is a god however he usually walks with two working legs should he present himself. The Mayan equivalent of Zeus.

**Items, Places, and other Misc Things:**

**Obsidian**, a black glasslike rock formed from volcanic activity, it has gained various mystical properties and superstitions surrounding it, the most prominent of which being its association with demons. The Aztecs used obsidian blades embedded in a wooden club to make a deadly weapon known as the Macuahuitl. The blades were easily sharp enough to decapitate a man, and can supposedly decapitate a horse if used correctly. (Unfortunately for the Aztecs, a glass blade, no matter how sharp, isn't durable enough to be much help against an enemy armored in steel. Unless its Divine obsidian made by gods.)

**Mictlan** was the underworld, or Hades, of Aztec mythology. Most people who died went to Mictlan, although other possibilities existed . Mictlan consisted of nine distinct levels. The journey from the first level to the ninth was difficult and took four years, but the dead were aided by the psychopomp, Xolotl. The dead had to pass many challenges, such as crossing a mountain range where the mountains crashed into each other, a field with wind that blew flesh-scraping knives, and a river of blood with fearsome jaguars. Mictlan is ruled by a king, Mictlantecuhtli and his wife, Mictecacihuatl.

**Nagual** (nah-wall), this was a person's "shadow self," a piece of a person's soul in animal form. Even the gods had these. Quetzalcoatl had Xolotl, the dog-headed god of fire who guided the dead to their resting place. Tecun has the ability to interact with his nagual Tenoch

**Blood**: Tecun always carries a self filling bottle of blood on his person and if it goes missing it will always reappear like Percy's Riptide. The blood is from the offerings to the Aztecs so many years ago and blood spilled on all Aztec and Mayan land. Because of Tecun's bodily change at the hands of the Night Axe he has an immune system capable of killing off any earthly disease, the ability to completely metabolize blood and the ability to heal by consuming it. Blood to the Aztecs is Ambrosia for the Greeks. The primary difference is that the blood poses no danger, unlike ambrosia which would kill a demigod if they consume too much, because of the fundamental difference between the two. This also had the side effect of a blood fetish and a risk of addiction. Despite all this it annoys when someone calls him a vampire or anything similar.


End file.
